F4XY
F4XY is a fan-made avatar who originally is an animatronic. But the creator thought that it will be fine if he puts the live F4XY rather than a robot. History In 2014, the creator is very confused. He has an older avatar before F4XY, which is a yellow pegasus with blue and red mane, similar to My little Pony's style. He bring up the name "Peter Painter"(because he loves the letter "P") for the pegasus. The reason why he puts him as an avatar is because, right before loving canines, he loves horses with wings. However, he cannot think more about Peter's character in the end of the year, and slowly, he get confused with Peter and stopped drawing him for a while. Plus in 2014, the creator doesn't even have friends, so he doesn't have more ideas for Peter. Slowly, Peter is then "deceased"(no longer an avatar). In the starting of 2015, the creator started to love canines. At the very first time he likes wolves, but he cannot think a name for his new wolf avatar so he just keep drawing it. Before quiting his drawing hobby forever, he saw FNaF and slowly loves Foxy, from the game. Though he really loves Foxy, he wanted to start a site for him. But without patience, the site was then deleted because he was too confused and not patient enough. He then started to like foxes(because now he loves the letter "F" more) and knows every bio they all have. He was then scolded NOT to copy a character as his own avatar, he become very sad and is trying to think up an avatar made by himself. Because he loves F and number 4, and now put the name pronounced "Four-xy", and as shortcut is "F4XY". As usual, making an avatar needs an appearance of the new avatar. He makes F4XY, and of course, he is a fox. The reason why he loves red, is because he loves Red Foxes more than anything else. Also, the creator thought if he put the robot version of F4XY, that looked very similar to Foxy. Later, he make him come to life by removing his robot version and replace it by an anthro version(the animal who can act like a human) for Fourxy. Also, the creator thought it will be boring for his new avatar powerless. So he said that why his eyes are yellow is because he has the power of electronical, so getting close to him will have Internet connection because of it. He has another power to get on all fours and turn completely a non-anthro animal(can't talk and having a human fashion). Appearance F4XY is a red fox, having grey bandages and yellow eyes, along with T-shaped eyebrows. He is fulled with red fur and peachy red fur. Even before he is developed, the creator received a lot of complains asking why is F4XY so red. Because unlike original red foxes, he doesn't have orange fur, instead he has red fur. In Mandrain(Chinese), 红人(hong ren) basically means a famous superstar, not a man with red paint. This is the first reason why F4XY is always red, and never changes color. Red in F4XY's opnion means popularity, and why not make F4XY famous? The second reason is that the creator really loves red and he cannot wait to put a character red in color. Eventually, F4XY is actually the creator himself, and his character is almost exactly the same as the creator, except for appearance and that kinda stuff. The third reason is that F4XY's blood is completely dry, and this is actually a very good explanation for why F4XY is so red and kinda makes people "get away" from him. The grey bandages around him is actually covering the most dry blood area so you can't see it because of it being really gross and discusting when removing it. And, red means bloody, violence and gore for some of you, but no, don't think that too far, you are not going to spoil F4XY from being famous, aren't you? Red is not in a meant that it is so glory and so bloody and violent, please, don't take that too far. It's not the way you meant, guys. Red also have advantages, such as Red is widely used to indicate danger (high voltage signs, traffic lights). This color is also commonly associated with energy, so you can use it when promoting energy drinks, games, cars, items related to sports and high physical activity. Red also means popularity, and please don't spoil F4XY's popularity. Personality F4XY is very active on computers and electronics, and becomes inactive if he ever leaves them and does something else. He is also an expert on computers. In the year 2015, he created his very own website by WIX, and named his website after him, F4XYsite. Where it is a mix between a shortcut and entertaining websites. He is having fun editing this website and can't get any more active. He made very amazing things in his very own website. He is very creative in drawing, and animating. He unfortunately haven't get the Adobe Flash software to animate. He will possibly get it in somewhere at 2015 to 2016. F4XY is a fan for Five Nights at Freddy's, and he is an inspiration from Foxy, the game's beloved character. Although he doesn't really love pirates, he is always Foxy's biggest fan. His favorite movie is The Lion King, where it is a general show about lions, which has names from different language and has different meanings. He seems to be friends with Rebornica and best friends with Bill. He had very good relationships and have inspirations of them. Abilities F4XY is born to had lighting powers. He is so skillful, he can make up a slider. So touching F4XY will also gives you Internet Connection. Also, like most foxes, F4XY shouts like a child when he encountered danger. In his shoutings, he seemingly said "WoW". Art As known as "F4XYart", he is a digital artist. Not to mix up with the other arts, this is actually the icon named after F4XY himself. The way F4XY designed his icon is simpley a ghostly red fox(himself) and inside it contains "F4XYART" if you looked closely. There's also glowy yellow eyes for it. 1S&2Ps This show is not animated yet, but this is the first idea F4XY ever has. It's a general cartoon show about three main characters, SpongeBob, Patrick and Piglet are best friends forever having adventures. They studied in a school and able to contact to non-humans. FNaF Show This show is another of F4XY's work. Just like 1S&2Ps, this show isn't animated. The characters in this show are based on FNaF's characters, also his favorite game. This is a show for teenagers, due to very dangerous act and not really violent acts. This is about how an actor act in behind the scenes. F4XY This show isn't animated either. This show is even named after himself, so this is a general show, but it does not make sense for some comics. This is the latest show he ever had. Gallery Other Characters Category:Character Category:Avatar Category:Male Category:Fox Category:Red Category:Artist Category:Architect Category:Animator Category:Creator Category:Teens